We Are The Dead
by dce1002
Summary: It’s fall in the year 2021 in Royal woods michigan. 16 year old Lincoln loud is struggling to adjust to life in the loud house since his older five older sisters moved out. Recently a childhood friend of his mother moved into mr grouse house with her teenage daughter Delilah. Lincoln soon meets Delilah at the bus stop and they hit everything off really well. Next day after meeting
1. chapter 1:The lady next door

It was the beginning of autumn in Royal Woods Michigan. The once green leaves on the trees were now bright orange, falling on the Lawns and streets below. The sun hid behind the dark grey clouds in the afternoon sky. Walking down the sidewalk were two teenage boys with book bags on their backs. One was a cacasuian boy with white curtained hair. He wore an orange t-shirt underneath a black northface jacket. He wore blue jeans with tears in them and white sneakers without any signs of dirt or stains. Walking beside him was young african american boy with a hi-top fade hairstyle.He wore glasses along with a black hoodie, black jeans and black jordans. Their names were lincoln Loud and Clyde Mcbride, both 16 years old and juniors enrolled at Royal Woods high school. The pair have been bestfriends since early childhood and their bond has grown stronger as the years went by . Lincoln and Clyde were so exhausted that day. The school week had been going by extremely slow. if that wasn't bad enough, they received a ridiculous amount of homework in chemistry and in math class. Lincoln took a deep whiff of the air before turning to his best friend with a grin.

"Ahh you smell that Clyde?" He asked. Clyde myself took a quick whiff of the air then turned back to Lincoln.

"You mean the smell of a fire burning nearby?" He replied. Lincoln rolled his eyes with a smile still on his face.

"No Mcbride, I mean the smell of freedom. The scent of no homework, no quizzes and no tests. Nothing but freedom." he explained.

"I know buddy. I been having a recurring nightmare where a review packet is trying to kill me with a knife." Clyde shuttered at the mention of said dream.

Lincoln once again grinned ear to ear as he imagined a thick paper packet chasing after his friend with a butcher knife. The pair continuing their conversation while turning the corner onto franklin avenue.

"So do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Lincoln asked. Clyde stoke his chin as if was trying to figure out the worlds hardest math problem.

"No not really." He answered with.

"Me neither, so you know what that means." Lincoln said.

"HORROR MOVIE MARATHON!" They both said in unison. An excited Clyde jumped in a pile of leaves in a nearby lawn. Lincoln did the same, cannonballing into the gigantic pile. He laughed rolling out of the leaves onto his back. Lincoln sat up turning around toward the house behind him. His smile quickly disappeared when he discovered whose house it was. Lincoln sighed getting back on his feet.

" lets go clyde before…Oh yeah right." The 16 year old said putting his hands in his pockets. The house they were at belongs to his neighbor mr Grouse, well it used to. Mr grouse recently passed away a couple of weeks ago. Not long after that, a family moved into the empty house for sale.

Even though Lincoln no longer had to worry about the old man next door complaining, but he didn't want to make some new enemies so soon.

" lets go inside clyde. I want to start our marathon as soon as possible." Lincoln said walking toward his house. Clyde got up and began to follow right behind him when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to find he got a text from his dads.

"Oh shit, i'm sorry linc,can we reschedule our movie marathon? My dads want me home ASAP." Clyde told lincoln.

"Oh okay how about tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sounds cool. See you loud." The mcbride boy said before making a break for it in the opposite direction. Lincoln shrugged shoulder and made his way towards the front porch. Once he stepped onto the porch he entered through the front door into the living room.

"Home sweet home." Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief prior to shutting the door behind him. He tossed his book bag down on the couch before heading for the bottom of the stairs. Lincoln was about to go upstairs when his mother called his name from the kitchen.

"Lincoln there's someone I want you to meet." She shouted. The white haired child turned around and walked into the kitchen. There he found his mother Rita loud sitting at the kitchen table with a woman he had never seen before. This woman looked to be the same age as his mom with olive skin and black hair that was tied into a bun. She wore a police uniform, the name tag she wore displayed her last name which read Nava.

"Sweetie this is my best friend Sandra Nava." Rita introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lincoln." Sandra said with a heavy spanish accent.

"It's nice to meet you to miss Nava." Lincoln retorted with a friendly smile.

"So lincoln how was school today?" Rita asked her only son.

"It was long and boring." he yawned.

"I know how you feel. I been having that same feeling at work lately." Rita said.

"Do you like school?" Sandra asked.

" I don't hate it but at the same time don't love." Lincoln laughed

"That's the same answer my daughter gives me every time I ask that question." She told him.

" you have a daughter?"

"Yes, her names Delilah and she's around your age young man. In fact she will be going to your school starting monday." Sandra informed the two. Her eyes grew wide when she glanced at the watch on her wrist.

" shoot, it was nice talking Rita but i have to go to work." Sandra said before getting up from the kitchen table and leaving out the front door.

"Huh sounds like a chance to make another friend lincoln." Rita suggested.

" sounds like it." Lincoln said turning around and going back into the living room. The boy grabbed his book bag off the couch before heading up the stairs. When lincoln got to the top he turned right into his bedroom. He dropped his bag by the door and collapsed face first on his bed.

"Another day in the loud house." Lincoln said.


	2. chapter 2:life on mars

After an hour of tossing and turning in bed, Lincoln decided to give up on any more attempts of going back to sleep. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Once his eyesight was no longer blurry and adjusted to the dark, he looked over at his alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. The time was 5:00am, Lincoln groaned before laying back down, listening to the heavy morning rain hitting the roof of the house. After five minutes of laying there, he threw the blankets off himself and got up out of bed. Lincoln walked to the other side of the room to turn on the lights. After switching on the lights, he went to his dresser to pick out the clothes he planned on wearing to school that day. Lincoln chose a pair of black pants, black boots, his north face jacket and a white t shirt with image of che guevara on it. He ordered the shirt off of amazon about a year ago. Lynn Sr and Rita obviously we're not huge fans of the shirt. The couple gave their son a long lecture on how che guevara was a murderer and how he fought for an ideal that oppressed and killed many people throughout history. But in the end, Lincoln was allowed to keep it. He stripped out of his pajamas and got dressed. Lincoln put on his jacket prior to grabbing his phone off his nightstand and leaving his bedroom. The teenager yawned as he made his way down the stairs. When Lincoln arrived at the bottom he proceeded to go into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He turned on the lights, like a million times before Lincoln began to fix a bowl of cereal. He grabbed a jug of milk from the fridge. Next, Lincoln got out a bowl from cabinet and a spoon from the kitchen drawer. The last step was pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl. Lincoln put the jug of milk back in fridge then proceeded to take a seat at the kitchen table. The moment lincoln picked up the spoon his phone buzzed. He picked it up to see it was a text from Clyde. In the text Clyde explained that he was sick and wasn't going to school today.

"Damn it Clyde, you flaked on our movie marathon and now your making me ride the bus." Lincoln groaned then went to town on his bowl of lucky charms. Two minutes later he finished. Lincoln wiped the milk from his lips as he got up and put the empty bowl in the sink. Lincoln Turned off the light on his way out. He went back upstairs to do his hygiene in the bathroom.While going down the hall he noticed that one of his sister's doors were wide open. Lincoln paused, cautiously tip toeing over to the doorway. He peaked in to find it was luan's and luna's room. The double decker bunks were empty, the blanket and pillows were nowhere in sight. Luna's battle of the bands poster was gone along with her records and record player. Luan's props and joke books that were once scattered on the floor vanished. The rock star and prankster recently moved out of the house.Luna moved in with sam while luan moved in with benny. The sad Lincoln lowered his head and continued on into the bathroom.Changes, It all began with lori graduating and going off to college to become a lawyer. After that, leni soon graduated and began to start a career in fashion design that was going extremely well. Lynn still lived at the house but lincoln rarely saw her anymore. Lily was now almost 6 years old, lisa became more introverted and the twins rarely fight and argue anymore. Lastly Lucy has been getting out more and hanging out with friends. When lori left it didn't bother lincoln that much. He even at one point thought his sister would chicken out and move back in. Days passed then weeks then a year. Then leni graduated and moved out, that was the point when it started to get to lincoln.The Screaming,crying and arguing eventual stopped.The loud house was now quiet and peaceful. Soon one by one his inner circle got smaller. Rusty,liam and Zach moved away. But Lincoln's breaking point was when he came home to find luna's and luan's room empty. He regretted the time he bought earbuds to cancel out the madness. Lincoln regretted the time he played along with lynn's theory of bad luck. He regretted every moment he tried to get some time away from his sisters. Now with five of them gone and living a silent house,Lincoln was begging for them to come back. After he was finished brushing his teeth, Lincoln put on deodorant before returning to his bedroom to grab his book bag.The young man noticed that the rain had stopped making the house silence Once again.

"Huh, for a long time I wanted to hear nothing but silence and to get some alone time. Now that i got it I hate it with a fucking passion." He said picking up his book bag.When lincoln put his bag on his back he glanced back at his empty bedroom one last time.

"It's ironic. I bought tickets for the best selling show. Now I'm starting to think there is actually life on mars." Lincoln smirked realising he made a joke and a music reference his sisters would have loved. Lincoln left out the front door into the warm fall air. He made his way down the street to the bus stop. He arrived two blocks later at the corner of franklin avenue and dory street. He checked his phone to find it was 5:30am. Lincoln's eyes grew as he saw he was a whole hour early.

"Fuck, guess im going back home then." He cursed angrily putting his phone back in his pocket. Lincoln turned back into the direction where he came from to find himself stopping dead in his tracks. Standing in front of was a girl. She seemed to be the same age as the young loud. The girl had tan skin and long jet black hair.She wore a black beret, a black shirt that said bauhaus in white letters underneath a black jacket. The young lady wore black pants and boots to match her outfit. She also wore black makeup and a black choker around her neck.This startled lincoln causing him to immediately take a few steps back.He quickly acknowledge the rage plastered on her face.

"They called him the butcher of la cabana" the girl told Lincoln in a heavy spanish accent. He looked around trying to find who she was talking about. Lincoln turned back to the angry girl with nervous grin.

"Who?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"The serial killer on your shirt." She shouted pointing at his shirt. That when everything began to clicked in his brain.

"Oh you mean Che Guevara?" lincoln answered looking down at the shirt

"Yeah i think its sick that people would wear his face on a shirt like he's some fucking god." She stated through gritted teeth.

"You don't say?" Lincoln said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sadly a few of my relatives died at the hands of che. All that man did was help give cuba another dictatorship." The girl explained.

"Wait... before you get more angry just hear me out. I'm not trying to glorify him." Lincoln said before zipping up his jacket.

"Oh, then why are you wearing the shirt?" The girl asked crossing her arms.

"I have a dresser full of shirts with pictures historical people on them. I'm not a communist, I just love history that's all" Lincoln replied. The anger on the girls face turned into a look of complete shock.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry dude.I jumped the gun on that one. I-i thought you were some leftist loser who likes to spout off some bullshit ideals."

The girl explained covering her face in embarrassment.

"Its cool man." Lincoln told her with a smile.

"Hi my name is Delilah Nava im your next door neighbor."

She said putting her hand out for a hand shake.He took another look at her. Upon closer inspection he was able to see the resemblance of sandra. Lincoln smirked giving Delilah a handshake. However, his smile soon faded when he discovered something odd.Delilah's hand felt ice cold.

"Something wrong?" She questioned. Lincoln let go of her hand then proceeded to laugh off the whole incident.

"No i'm just tired, that's all. My names lincoln loud." He said.

"Do you usually ride the bus?" Delilah asked

"No I usually walk to school with my friend Clyde. I would walk by myself but I'm afraid I will get mugged." Lincoln said. A wide almost psychotic grin formed on delilah's face. He saw her eyes grew wide as saucers. Lincoln yet again got an uneasy feeling.

"Wanna walk to school with me lincoln?" Delilah offered. That sinking feeling got more intense. He wanted to say no and race back home to the safety of his house. At the same time a thought popped into Lincoln's mind. What if he was jumping to conclusion, the last time he judge someone he was extremely wrong. The creepy expression on Delilah's face was gone and replaced with a normal smile.

"Um sure delilah." Lincoln said with a little bit of hesitation. She giggled and the two began to make their journey to school.

"So what can you tell me about this little town mr loud." She asked.

" well there's nothing interesting about royal woods. Like any other small town we have our locally famous restaurants, normal schools and gas stations." Lincoln explained.

"Huh sound like where i just moved from." Delilah told him.

"By the way where you from delilah?" lincoln inquired.

"Gotham City." She answered with.

"WHAT? that's a real place?" Lincoln blurted out. She burst into a short fit of laughter.

"My bad, its nickname washington irving used for the city. I'm from New York city." Delilah informed him.

"Oh, so what's it like in new york city?"

"It more than a thousand miles away and a perfect place if you want to disappear." She said. Lincoln liked her response but at the same time gave him chills.


	3. chapter 3: Getting a bite to eat

Lincoln sat in his 8th period english class reading the novel his teacher assigned him to read. The novel was Dracula written by bram stoker. At first Lincoln really didn't want to read the book, He thought it would be like twilight or some stupid sappy love story. Nonetheless his grades were on the line, so he had to read it. After reading the first few chapters Lincoln began to like the story. Each page had him on the edge of his seat wanting more. He took a break from reading to glance up at the clock to discover he had five more minutes until the end of class. Lincoln marked the spot where he stopped in the book before putting it in his book bag. A few minutes later the bell rang, causing the students to bolt out of their seats and rushed out the door. Lincoln' taking his time got up, grabbed his bag and left the room into the crowded hallway.

"I need a kickstart." The boy thought licking his lips. Lincoln got to the end of the hallway then descended down the nearby stairs to the first floor. The moment his feet hit the bottom he saw through the sea of people, that a bunch of kids were surrounding the vending machine. Annoyed, the 16 year old decided not to wait out the crowd for one drink. Lincoln left out a nearby exit a few feet to his right . While beginning his journey down the sidewalk, a thought popped into his mind.

" I wondered how Delilah's day went?" Lincoln felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned around to find Delilah with two kickstarts in her hands.

" My day was awesome Lincoln . Plus i got you a drink." Delilah said handing one of them to him. Lincoln accepted the drink while giving her a confused look. He examined the pop can closely to find it was his favorite flavored kickstart, pineapple orange mango. The sick feeling Lincoln felt this morning returned but for a few seconds as he dismissed it off as a coincidence. He gave delilah a reassuring smile.

"That's good to hear, thanks for the drink ronnie.." Lincoln paused when he acknowledged his mistake.

"Um who?" Delilah giggled.

" Im sorry Delilah, it just you reminded me of this girl who I hung out with and had a crush on." Lincoln confessed as his cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson. Him and Delilah continued on down the path.

"What was her name again?"Delilah wondered.

"Um it was Ronnie anne santiago." Lincoln replied.

" oh she's hispanic?" She responded.

" Yeah, she was beautiful but at the same time a tom boy. I think that how I was able to relate better to her." He Said . Delilah gave him a mischievous smile.

"Oh so like Latina girls?" She laughed. Lincoln face became red once again with embarrassment.

" I… well.." he stuttered.

"I'm messing with you loud." Delilah giggled, playfully punching him in the side of the arm. Lincoln heard the sound of his stomach rumbling. He was thinking about heading down to the burp-in burger for a quick bite before heading home.

"Hey delilah i'm about to get a bite at the burp-in burger. I will get you something if you want. If you want to come along." Lincoln offered.

"Oh my god yes." Delilah sequeled like a woman who just got proposed to. Lincoln not knowing how to respond laughed it off as her having an upbeat personality.

"Okay follow." The loud said leading the way. The two arrived at the fast food joint 20 minutes later. Delilah stared in awe at the large sign of the burpin burger sign.

"Wow, so this place is a parody of Frisch's big boy restaurant?" She asked. Lincoln took a closer look and compared the restaurant mascot to the big boy mascot. He scratched the back of his head as saw that Delilah was right.

" Huh, how come I never saw the resemblance before?" Lincoln wondered. The pair entered the restaurant , the scent of fast food hit Lincoln's nose giving him a euphoric feeling in his brain. Him and Delilah went up to the front counter to order their meals. Delilah scanned the large array of items that were displayed on the menu above.

"Wow it all looks good, I can't decided." She said resting her hands on her hips. A light bulb immediately went off in Lincoln's brain.

"I suggest the sleepy hollow whopper. It's very popular this time of year." He recommended. Delilah turned to him intrigued about his suggestion.

"Up for trying anything new." She told him.

"You ready to place your order sir?" The employee behind the counter asked. Lincoln nodded before ordering two large sleepy hollow whoppers. After giving the money that was owed, Lincoln and delilah then took a seat at the closest table.

" I take it that you come here often?" Delilah said tapping her fingers on the surface of the table.

"Yeah, the food here is to die for." Lincoln claimed.

"Oh is that so?" Delilah answered in a playful tone.

" Of course. Well it's not KFC level good but it come in third on my list." He told her before resting his head on the table.

"You're funny Lincoln loud." She giggled.

"Huh it usually my sister is the funny one." Lincoln smirked lifting his head up.

"Order up lincoln ." An employee who was familiar with the teenager said, setting a tray of two burgers on the table. Lincoln smiled and thanked the fast food worker.

"Looks good lincoln." Delilah said taking one and unwrapping it. The moment it was unwrapped she took a huge bite. Lincoln began to unwrap his food as well. He was about to take a bite when he noticed delilah's face turned white like a ghost.

"Something wrong delilah?" Lincoln asked. Delilah covered her mouth before getting up from the table and racing to the women's bathroom. The other patrons in the restaurant stared the direction of lincoln. Some with faces of worry with others with expressions of disappointment and disgust. The ashamed and embarrassed loud boy put head down trying to hide from everyone's judgmental gazes.


	4. Chapter4:Urchin

It was the beginning of the witching hour in Royal Woods Michigan. The small, quiet town was engulfed in the early morning darkness. The streets were empty with no sign of a stray animal nor car in sight. The lights in all the houses were off. The only source of illumination was the street lights that shines above the sidewalks and roads. Walking down the sidewalk on Franklin Avenue was a young teenage girl dressed head to toe in black. She continued on a couple yards before stopping in front of a house. Toys and objects were scattered all over the front lawn. Parked in the driveway was a large family van. The girl smiled sinisterly before putting her hood up. She slowly reached into her pants pocket, the object she pulled out was soon revealed to be a karambit knife. The teens smile transformed into a psychotic toothy grin as she saw the cold sharp, stainless blade shine beautiful underneath the nearby street light. With the knife in hand the individual slowly but surely made her way towards the front porch. When she finally stepped onto the front porch, she gently turned the door handle. With caution, the girl opened the door, it made a creaking sound however it wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up. She stepped inside the residence letting the cold air of the outside come inside the living room. Without wasting any more time the young lady ascended the stairs, with each step being more silent than the last. The girl soon arrived at the top of the stairs, she turned to her right to find the door to one of the rooms wide open. The girl gripped the handle of the knife tightly then licked her lips. The absolute thought of a blood bath made want to her want laugh maniacally, but she had to suppress that urge. The girl silently crept into dark room where a boy of the same age slept. She took a step forward, then another then another. The closer the assassin got to the sleeping boy the faster her heart began to race. The girl soon found herself standing over her unsuspecting victim. The teen raised the knife and plunge it into boys neck. Delilah gasped as she woke up in a panic. She quickly sat up, Delilah looked around to find she was in the safety of her bedroom. The Nava girl began to check her blankets,bed sheets and pillows for any signs of unfamiliar stains that weren't there before. Delilah breathed a sigh of relief when she found nothing. What also put her more at ease is the fact she didn't even own a karambit knife let alone a carving knife.

Delilah yawned while she got out of her covers, over to the window. She drew back the curtains to find a cloudy grey morning sky with no sun in sight.

"Do the people in this town ever seen the sun?" She wondered as she walked over to a mirror that hung on the wall nearby. Delilah quickly discovered that her hair was in tangled mess. The young girl desperately tried to make it presentable but all her attempts failed. That was the moment she made a realization that made her heart drop to deepest part of her stomach. Delilah raced over to her nightstand that was next to her bed. She picked up her iPhone to find the time was 11:30am.

"Fuck, It's almost noon!" Delilah cussed, tossing her cell phone on her bed.

"I'm late for the second day of school. My mom is going to kill me." She said massaging her temple trying to relieve the stress. She could already hear her mother screaming and giving her a long lecture. Going back to sleep was no longer an option for Delilah. She thought it would be best to get dressed and get out of the house. Delilah knew that the high school will call the house sooner or later if they haven't already . If she planned on lying to her mom, might as well make her lie more convincing by making herself scarce for a few hours. Delilah picked out the clothes she planned on wearing for today before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. After freshening up, She returned to her room, now wearing a pair of black boots, black pants and a black shirt. Delilah also had black makeup applied to her eyes. She went over to her bed and grabbed her phone. The teen put it into her pocket then left her bedroom. Delilah went down stairs and out the front door into the warm morning weather. She briefly turned her attention in the direction of the driveway, to discover her mom's red Honda Civic wasn't parked there. Delilah started her trip down the sidewalk, not having a clue of where to go next. She had been in Royal Woods for about a week now and still didn't have the layout of the town down pat. The nightmare was still fresh in her mind, usually Delilah had nightmares from time to time. However, this dream felt real almost lucid. She knew the girl with the knife was her. She knew it was the loud house she broke into. Delilah knew it was Lincoln who slept in that bed.

"Why would I want to kill him? He seems like a nice guy?" The goth worried, desperately searching her brain for any form of an answer but couldn't find one. She saw a few ahead of her a young couple who seemed to be in there mid 20s coming toward her. They were smiling and laughing as they pushed a carriage with a newborn baby in it. The happy pair eventual passed Delilah not paying her any attention. She was envious of them, they had something that Delilah no longer had. A normal family life. That's the whole reason why her and her mother moved to a town that was barely on the map. It began several months ago in New York City. It was a Friday afternoon, Delilah was walking home from school. Her mom texted her before 8th period explaining that her dad was going to be picking her up from school that day. Delilah waited out in front of her high school for half an hour. With no sign of her dad she saw that as her cue to start walking. It took the furious Nava girl 29 minutes to arrive at her apartment building. She entered through the doors into the empty lobby. The receptionist was behind the counter asleep with her head down on the surface. Surprisingly she wasn't awoken by Delilah's loud stomps and grunts towards the stairs. The teen marched up to the 5th floor where her home was at. Delilah speed walked down the hallway ready to confront her dad. Getting closer to the end of the hall she slowed down as she started hearing the loud sound of muffled music.

"What the hell?" Delilah said before turning the corner. The music seemed to be originating from down the hall. The more she walked down the hall, the more the muffled music became more clear. Delilah stopped in front of the door where she assumed the noise was coming from. The 15 year old found it was coming from behind her apartment door. Mixed in with the loud rock music was the sounds of grunts, moans and screams. Without a second thought, Delilah opened the door to find an image that will be burned into her mind forever. On the couch in the living room was her dad naked, making love to another woman. Tears began to form in Her eyes as she retreated back down the hall, down the stairs, through the lobby and out the door. Ever since that day Delilah resented and hated her father for destroying the complete family she once had. The Goth girl arrived downtown. Delilah searched around for a place to lay low until school was let out. She continued for a couple more blocks when she found something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Laying on the ground at the edge of her feet was a piece of paper. Written on this paper in bold letters was the words, guitar player wanted. Delilah picked up the flyer and began to read the advertisements description below. After a few seconds of skimming the article a grin appeared on her face.

"This could be my chance." She squealed. Ever since she was five years old she dreamed about being part of a band. For the last decade Delilah began to play and mastered many instruments. She found where the auditions were taking place. Delilah pulled out her phone, she opened up google maps and typed in said location in the search bar. Once Delilah had the directions in the palm of her hand she began to make her journey to the destination. The trip took her about 20 minutes, the main reason for it taking her that long is because the place was on the other side of town. Delilah saw the recording studio on the other side of the street. It was a red building with a sign above the entrance that read, Straight Razor. Delilah raced across the road over to the studio. She paused in front of the doors, Delilah said a prayer then entered inside. Once inside she was immediately blown away by the color design. The ceilings, floors and walls of the lobby were black as night. While the furniture such as chairs, tables and counters were pearly white. The color scheme reminded her of the Korova Milk Bar in the movie A Clockwork Orange. Delilah saw that there was no one behind the counter. She also acknowledged that she seemed to be the only person in the room.

"Hello?" Delilah called out but didn't get a response. The Hispanic girl decided it would be helpful if she searched around to find someone. Delilah walked through a door that led to an empty hallway.

"Where is everyone?" She asked herself. Delilah found the door closest to her was wide open. She quickly glanced over her shoulder before rushing into the room. Delilah found the room was much different then lobby. The ceiling and walls were red instead of white. With the floor underneath her feet being hardwood. Delilah's jaw dropped when she feasted her eyes on the instruments that were set up on the other side of the room. There were speakers, guitars, microphones, drums, keyboards etc.

"Fuck yeah." Delilah shouted. She began to spin around in a circle like she was showing off a new dress. Delilah stopped however when she trained her sights on one specific guitar that sat on top of a black guitar amp.

" No it can't be." The goth girl said making her way over to it. Delilah stared at it as if it was the holy grail. It was a red Fender Stratocaster guitar. Tears began to roll down her face as she carefully picked it up.

" It been awhile my friend." Delilah said. She plugged in the cord that was connected to the guitar into the amp.

She sighed and began to play a song on it that she knew all too well on it.

"Won't you come see about me? I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby. Tell me your troubles and doubts. Giving me everything inside and out. And Love's strange so real in the dark. Think of the tender things that we were working on. Slow change may pull us apart. When the light gets into your heart, baby. Don't you, forget about me. Don't, don't, don't, don't. Don't you, forget about me." As the song progressed it became more difficult for Delilah to sing the lyrics. when tears started to run down her cheeks she stopped playing. The 16 year old put the guitar down before unplugging the cord from the amp.

"This was a stupid idea." She said rushing out the room. Delilah burst through the door back into the lobby. The moment she did she accidentally bumped into lady causing them to fall to the floor. The woman was in her early 20s with her hair styled into a pixie cut. She wore a black shirt with a white skull on it ,a red plaid skirt and white boots.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The crying girl apologised before leaving out the doors.

"I was going to say you.. got the job." The woman said picking herself off the floor.Delilah sat on top of a wooden picnic table while she stared at the lake out into the distance. Delilah fled to an empty campground that wasn't far from downtown. For the past couple of hours the Nava girl has been walking the campgrounds trying to clear her mind and to reflect on her life at the moment. Unfourtaintly for Delilah her day dream was interrupted by the sound of the ringtone on her phone. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to see who was calling her. Unsurprisingly it was her mom calling. Delilah groaned knowing that she was going to get this call sooner or later. The teen pressed answer and put the phone up to her ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Sandra demanded in a stern tone of voice.

"I'm at itchy goo campgrounds." Delilah replied laying her back down on the surface of the table.

"Get your ass home now!" Her mom said before hanging up. Delilah looked at the time before putting her iphone back in her pocket and getting up. She began her journey home to face the music. Ironically, music was the roots of her problems.

About a week ago:

Delilah laid on her bed playing on her phone. For the past several months she grew to hate her dad for cheating on her mom. Delilah's breaking point was when Juan brought the woman who destroy her parents marriage to her 16th birthday party not to long ago. While scrolling through her Instagram she heard the sound of the front door slam shut. Delilah groaned before turning off her phone. She turned toward her open bedroom door to see her father stepping into view.

"Hey." Delilah said nonchalantly .

"I had a concert tonight at Barbus, Why didn't you show up dee dee?" Juan asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Huh I must have forgot." She replied getting back on her phone.

"I'm just a bit surprised, because you never missed any of my shows in your life. Hell, you were willing to walk 10 blocks in a blizzard to see one of them. But it's no big deal." Juan again tried to laugh it off but Delilah didn't pay no attention.

" Don't forget we're having my birthday party at grandma's at eight. You're coming right?" Her dad said in a desperate voice. Delilah gave an annoyed sigh before turning to him with irritated glare.

"We will see!" She snapped at him. Any sign of hope or happiness disappeared from Juan face.

"You have to, I need to be with my daughter on one of the greatest days of my life. After tomorrow I don't know if I will see you again." Juan begged his daughter.

"You will survive." Delilah said . Juan was taken aback by his child's cold response. His shocked expression became one of pure rage.

"I am your father and I deserve respect. You're coming to my party and that's final!" Juan screamed at Delilah. But his screaming didn't phase the teenager one bit.

"No, I can't stand to look at you. Mom told you to pick me up from school. I called you about 5 or 6 times and you didn't answer. I had to walk home. If that wasn't bad enough, I come home to find you screwing my karate instructor in the living room." Delilah admitted. Juan stood there speechless, trying to find the right words to say.

"It's hard enough that people are scared of me at school. Now I found my father cheating on my mom when he was supposed to pick up his own daughter. But my breaking point was when you had the Gall to invite the woman who you are having an affair with to my party." She said almost on the verge of tears. Juan lowered his head in shame. Before leaving his daughter asked him one simple question.

"Why?"

Present day:

Delilah froze when she saw her mother sitting on the front porch. She immediately saw the pissed off look on her face and began to prepare herself. Delilah huffed as she made her way up the porch and into the house. Like clockwork, the angry Sandra got up and followed her daughter inside , slamming the door behind her.

"Why didn't you go to school?" She demanded an answer but was ignored by Delilah who began to make her way up the stairs. This was the moment where Sandra completely lost her cool.

"Don't you ignore me!" She screamed grabbing Delilah by the front of her shirt and lifting her off the floor. The 16 year olds pupils turn bright red and her fangs appeared.

"Don't you even dare bare your fangs at me. I'm not happy with you Delilah!" Sandra yelled. Delilah eyes turned back to normal and her sharp fangs retreated back in her gums.

" I overslept and didn't feel like staying home." Her daughter admitted. Sandra let go of Delilah's shirt and rested her hands on her hips.

"So let me get this straight. You overslept and missed the second day of school. Instead of staying home you decided to leave and risk getting caught by a truant officer." She said . Delilah didn't say another word instead lowering her head in shame.

" You know what dee dee. I'm done you're grounded for the rest of the week." Sandra stated.

"But mom..." Delilah blurted out.

"No buts girl, to your room, now." Her mom ordered pointing up the stairs. Delilah did what was told of her and journey upstairs to her room. An hour passed since Sandra banished her to her room. Delilah started to become restless, she was fortunate that her mom didn't take her cell phone as well but after reading creepypasta after creepypasta Delilah started to become bored. She set her cellphone down on her night stand before standing up on her bed and jumping up into the air. Delilah floated on her back as if she was doing the dead man's float in a swimming pool.

"I'm such an idiot. What are you doing? This isn't you." The teenager thought to herself.

"You always played it safe, always played by the rules when necessary. You don't take chances even when you ..." Delilah trailed off as the events of yesterday at the restaurants replayed In her head. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She must have seemed ungrateful and rude by throwing up after eating that burger. It wasn't that Delilah didn't like it, it was the fact that the burger had one ingredient that made her and the rest of her family sick to their stomachs. Garlic, the sleepy hollow whopper had garlic sauce on it. Delilah feet touched the floor, she slowly made her way over to the mirror. Delilah started at her reflection yet again, only this time she revealed her fangs and the true color of her eyes. One thing about vampiric folklore that gave Delilah and her family an advantage is some of it was misinformation. The stake through the heart, shape shifting, the consumption of blood etc was all true. On the other hand the lack of reflection, having to be invited into a house and fear of silver weren't true.

"Will he accept me if I told him?" Delilah wondered aloud. Her bedroom door opened revealing Sandra. Her hair was let down, she wore makeup and bright red lipstick on her lips. Sandra wore a black bodycon dress and red heels.

"Hey mom." Delilah said in a disheartening tone of voice.

"I just want to let you know I'm going out for the evening sweetheart. I will be home at about eight or nine,okay." Her mom informed her. Delilah turned to her with a forced smile.

"Okay momma. I hope you have a fun time." The 16 year old vampire wished her the best at the same time trying not to cry. Sandra kissed her daughter on the forehead before leaving. Once again the Delilah was left alone in an empty house with nobody to keep her company. The sun soon set and a bored, lonely Delilah Nava found herself laying on her bedroom floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I wonder how Lincoln is doing? Maybe I should go check on him." Delilah said getting up from the floor and going over to the door. She slowly opened the door then poked her head out into the hall. Delilah checked to see if the coast was clear. She assumed it was safe and quickly made a B line down the hall to the edge of the stairs. Delilah immediately descended the stairs rushing out the front door into the night. The vampire looked in the direction of the driveway to find her mom's car was nowhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief before stepping off the porch and heading over to the house next door.

"Okay you're going to knock on the door. When Lincoln answers your going to apologize for yesterday and promise him you will make it up to him." Delilah told herself. She noticed the family van wasn't parked in the driveway but all the lights were on inside. This gave Delilah a sense of hope. Maybe Lincoln was home alone, that would give her more courage to speak to him from the heart. Delilah stopped in front of the silent home. She took a deep breath in and then out before walking up towards the front porch. Delilah stepped onto the porch. The first time she knocked on the front door it slowly opened up without her having to turn the handle. At that moment Delilah's heart dropped into the deepest part of her stomach. It was almost like her dream was coming true. That's when another scary realization came to mind, Lincoln died at the end of her nightmare. Without thinking she bursted into the house and up the stairs. Once at the top Delilah turned right toward Lincoln's room. When the concerned teenager tried to turn the knob she found it locked.

" Damn it!" Delilah cursed taking a step back.

"Open!" She said. Delilah tried again and this time it was unlocked. When the young vampire opened the door she looked down to find a horrible sight on the floor. Delilah founder Lincoln sprawled on his bedroom floor with his eyes closed with pale skin and both of his wrist slit.

"Oh my god." Delilah screamed getting on her knees and quickly feeling for a pulse on the boys neck. She felt nothing, Lincoln was dead. Beside the deceased boy was a karambit knife with its curved blade stain with his crimson red blood.

" Oh my god, how am I going to explain this to Rita and Lynn Sr? How am I going to explain this to his sisters?" She thought as tears ran down her face. An idea quickly came to the young Hispanic girl.

"No it's not going to end like this. Beside me vomiting, yesterday was one of the best days I have had in a long time.Thank you for treated me like I wasn't a disease like everyone else. Now it is time for me to repay the favor." Delilah said before sinking her fangs into Lincoln's neck. After she bit him, his color returned to his body, the deep cuts on his arms immediately disappeared. Lincoln shot open his eyes to find Delilah looking down at him with her fangs out.

" I have to confess something to you loud. I'm a vampire." Delilah confessed.


	5. Chapter5:Coverup

-Lincoln woke up to find a concerned Delilah Nava staring down at him. His eyes widen the moment he caught a glimpse of her fangs. Lincoln sat up examining both of his arms. The teen discovered the intense pain as well as the deep cuts on his wrists were gone. He immediately got on his feet before going over to a mirror that sat on his desk. Lincoln's mouth dropped open in disbelief, there was a bite mark on the side of his neck oozing fresh blood. The loud slowly turned back to Delilah, who stood there terrified, not knowing what will happen next. Lincoln began to stagger toward her which resulted in the young vampire to back up until her back made contact with the wall behind her.

"Y-you s-save my life." Lincoln said in a low raspy voice before collapsing on the floor in front of her.

"Lincoln!" Delilah shouted rushing to his side. She rolled Lincoln onto his back then lifted his shirt up exposing his bare stomach. Delilah placed a hand on his chest to feel it rise and fall. Delilah breathed a sigh of relief . At that point she stood up before rushing out of the bedroom down the hall into the bathroom. The vampire fell to her knees and began to vomit into the toilet. Once she was finishing blowing chunks into the toilet bowl she wiped her mouth then flushed the toilet. Delilah got off her knees, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she did. The 16 year old turned on the sink. Delilah her cupped hands then put them under the running faucet. She splashed the cold water on her face causing a shiver to run down her spine. Delilah shut off the water, the teen glanced at her reflection for a moment. Before leaving the bathroom returning back to Lincoln's room to find he was still lying unconscious on the floor. A wave of anger washed over the young girl. Delilah's face turned red as she balled her hands into fists.

"You're selfish you know that? You might end your pain by ending everything. But your loved ones and friends will suffer because of it." She said through gritted teeth. Delilah picked Lincoln up off the floor, gently laying him on his bed. She said an incantation resulting in the two large blood stains on the carpet to vanish. Delilah grabbed the blooded knife off the floor. and closed the blade then put it in her pocket. Delilah sighed, giving one last glance at her friend before leaving the room for the final time. She stepped out into the empty hallway, Delilah carefully closed the door behind her in an attempt not to wake Lincoln.

" Tomorrow morning, me and my loud are going to have a little talk!" Delilah thought while making her way down the stairs.


	6. Chapter6:Michigan’sGothicCity

"You can let me out here." Phoenix told her chauffeur, Ruby, a young woman in her early 20s with pale white skin and shoulder blood red shoulder length hair.

"What?" Ruby asked, unsure if she heard her boss correctly.

"I said, you can let me out here." Phoenix repeated.

"But, it's pouring down out there . Are you sure Miss Tethe.."

"Ruby, We have been over this a thousand times, call me by my first name." She snapped, the sudden outburst caused Ruby to slam on the breaks making the limo come to a screeching halt.

" I'm sorry Miss Phoenix I…" Ruby apologized in a trembling voice.

"No, just call me Phoenix. Why can't you get that through that damn head of yours?" Phoenix yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm really trying my best." She retorted. Phoenix immediately regretted her actions when she caught a glimpse of tears forming in Ruby's eyes in the rear view mirror. She gave a regretful sigh before reaching into her coat pocket to retrieve a white handkerchief with initials P.T.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was out of line." She said, handing her the hankie. Teary eyed Ruby gave her boss a reassuring smile.

" It's alright Miss.. I mean Phoenix. We all have our crazy moments from time to time." She told her while wiping the mascara from her eyes.

"Thank you for being understanding. I can't stand when my maids, butlers and drivers call me ma'am, Miss and madam." Phoenix told her grabbing an umbrella off the floor. Ruby returned the handkerchief back to her. She shoved the cloth back in her coat pocket prior to exiting the limousine into the pouring rain.

"I will call you when I need to be picked up. Also, if I was you I would check the inside of your cap." Phoenix advised her with a toothy grin. Confused, ruby removed her hat and examined the inside. The red haired woman's mouth dropped open in shock the moment she laid her eyes on a 100 dollar bill taped to the inside of her hat.

"Treat yourself to something nice red." Phoenix said closing the car door. She waved goodbye as the black limo drove away into the night. Phoenix opened her umbrella then held it over her head. She lowered her head in shame at the thought of why she was there.

" I can't believe I'm related to that monster." Phoenix thought to herself while she began her journey down the sidewalk. Phoenix Tetherby, a 30 year old woman with baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair that was tied into a bun. She was born into an upper class family and raised Royal woods. At age 18, Phoenix moved to Columbus Ohio with her parents to get a fresh start. After graduating from college she created a successful book publishing company that made her over 90 million dollars in the last decade. She was a millionaire, a millionaire just like her grandfather, Lord Tetherby. He was the only reason why she returned to the town she once called home. However, it wasn't for a happy reunion, but to sever all ties from him.

Phoenix knew that the day her grandfather took his last breath that half of his money will go to her parents and the other half will go to her. In her eyes she saw his money as dirty and disgusting and had no need for it.

Tetherby was once the apple of Phoenix's eye. But as she got older she started to notice what a horrible and selfish person he really was. But the straw that broke the camel's back was an incident involving lord Tetherby that occurred a few months before she graduated highschool.

April 20, 2009:

Phoenix was walking home from another day of school. After walking straight for two blocks she turned a corner only to stop dead in her tracks. She saw several yards in front of her was her grandfather's golden limo parked in front of the local homeless shelter. Sirens began to go off inside her head. Phoenix knew for a fact that her grandpa Tetherby never donated a cent to charity. Even in past conversation the snobby geezer stated he wouldn't be caught dead near a place like a homeless shelter. Phoenix quickly hid behind a nearby tree when she saw some body exit the back passenger side door. The blonde immediately recognized the individual as her grandpa. A short overweight man with grey hair and a grey mustache. The gentleman's outfit consisted of khaki pants, blue suit, a red ascot and a black top hat. Standing nearby was a group of men. The men looked disheveled and seemed like they hadn't shaved in months. Lord Tetherby smiled confidently as he called them over to him. Phoenix watched as the group walked over to where he was standing. She was too far away to hear what they were saying , but everything soon became clear once lord tetherby pulled out a large wad of cash from his pocket. The mes mouths fell open when they saw the large amount of money. The conversation continued on for about two more minutes before the old man got back in his limo. Phoenix scratched her head confused, wondering why her grandfather would just flash money like that then get back in his limousine. Soona scowl appeared on her face once she figured it out . He just wanted to show off how rich he was. The whole idea made the 18 year old sick to her stomach. Phoenix was about to cross the street and continue her journey home when a fight began between the homeless men. The young blonde watched in horror as blows and punches were exchanged. The scuffle quickly came to a tragic end when one of the Beggars was struck in the face causing him to lose his balance and fall head first on a rock nearby killing him instantly. Phoenix immediately covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Without any further delay, She fled the scene, not daring to give a second glance.

Present day:

Phoenix arrived at the front entrance of the manor. Behind the large black gates was a gigantic mansion built out of limestone. It had five stories with a vast array of windows. The residence also had an enormous front driveway with a water fountain smackdown in the center of it all. A faint smile appeared on the young woman's face as she reminisced on the summers she would spend playing dungeons and dragons in the backyard while her grandpa watched in joy from the kitchen window. Sadly, it was all those pleasant and warm memories were tainted by that one day he caused the murder of an innocent man. Phoenix was returned to reality by an ominous sound. Chills ran down her spin while she desperately searched for the origin of the noise. Phoenix eventually looked upwards to find a raven sitting on top of the fence. The business woman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, you're just a raven." She laughed nervously.

" Yes I am." The black bird replied. Phoenix stood there staring at the raven in amazement.

"Oh my god you're one of those domesticated ravens aren't you." Phoenix asked, pointing at it. The bird didn't say a word, it just silently nodded. This time instead of being blown away by this gesture she was, disturbed. The way it spoke sounded extremely human which made her feel uncomfortable. That when Phoenix decided to test it intelligent a little bit more.

"Can you quote something?"

"Down unlit and illimitable corridors of eldritch phantasy sweeps the black, shapeless Nemesis that drives me to self-annihilation." The raven responded with. Phoenix was left Speechless by the bird

" By the way the gates open." The raven added before flying away into the night. The terrified woman pushed the gate to discover it was actually open which freaked her out even more. She closed her umbrella then hurried through the driveway to the base of the front steps. Paranoid, the millionaire glanced over her shoulder to make sure nobody was behind her.

"Never thought I see your ass back here so soon."

Phoenix looked forward to see a lady standing at the top of the steps smoking a cigarette. She was a elderly woman in her early 60s with white hair. The lady wore a Victorian maids outfit and had an annoyed expression plastered on her face. Phoenix rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Weird. I thought the next time I saw you. You would be in a pine wood box buried six feet under. I was hoping to read, here lies Angelina Goldstein." The blonde retorted.

"Baby girl, I'm too pretty for death. You know that." Angelina told her, take a long drag from her cigarette.

"I doubt it. I bet the satan can't wait to grab a piece of your behind when you take that long dirt name." Phoenix told her with a sinister smile. She rubbed her hands together at the thought of the maid burning in hellfire for eternity.

"He finally lost it you know. He has been hiding in his bunker for days now." Angelina explained throwing down her cigarette and stomping it out. Phoenix stared at the old lady like she was a monster not of this planet.

"What are you talking about?" She shouted.

" I mean the old man woke up screaming one night and took shelter in his bunker and never came out since." She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Angelina's mouth. She sighed then made her way up the step.

" I guess it runs in the family." Angelina remarked. Phoenix paused turning to the old maid with a hateful glare.

"Fuck you Angie." She said to her as she entered inside.


End file.
